First consider the expression for: Take the quantity of $5$ times $x$ and add $8$. Now select the answer that matches the following: the sum of $3$ and the product of $8$ and that expression
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $5$ times $x$ $5 \times x = \color{orange}{5x}$ What does adding $8$ to $5x$ do? $5x$ $ + 8$ What is the product of $8$ times that expression $8 \times (5x + 8) = \color{orange}{8(5x+8)}$ What is the sum of $3$ and $\color{orange}{8(5x+8)}$ $8(5x+8)$ $ + 3$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $8(5x+8)+3$.